


Не ходите, дети, ночью погулять

by Heller



Series: Мы охотимся на тех, кто охотится на нас [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Hale Pack, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Stiles is hostage, Violence, crazy hunter, school locker room is cursed
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heller/pseuds/Heller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В городе новый охотник и охоту он начинает со Стайлза.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не ходите, дети, ночью погулять

Школьная раздевалка проклята. Наверняка. Как иначе объяснить, что в ней постоянно случается какая-то неведомая эпическая хренотень? Надо бы попросить Дитона проверить ее каким-нибудь детектором мистической хренотени и провести пару ритуалов по изгнанию злых духов.

Обо всем этом думает Стайлз, пока прячется в чужом шкафчике с формой для лакросса. Опять. Только Скотта на этот раз с ним нет, а вместо рехнувшегося альфы его преследует рехнувшийся охотник на альф.

\- Стайлз, Стайлз. Ты ведь понимаешь, что я все равно тебя найду? Ты сам загнал себя в ловушку.

Оглушительно громкие в пустом помещении шаги раздаются совсем близко, и Стайлз изо всех старается успокоить дыхание. Получается не очень. Сквозь щели в дверце шкафчика он видит смазанный силуэт неспешно передвигающийся по раздевалке.

\- Ты ведь не оборотень, почему ты их покрываешь? Это из-за твоего друга, Скотта? Я наблюдал за вами. Не очень-то он тебя ценит. И разве он не нашел тебе более подходящую замену? Этого блондинчика, Лаи.

Стайлз закрывает глаза, потому что боится выдать себя, если попытается дернуться и закрыть уши. Слова охотника бередят открытую рану, острыми когтями впиваясь в сердце.

\- А, может быть, дело в юной мисс Мартин?

Дыхание Стайлза на секунду сбивается, и ему приходится приложить усилие, чтобы ничем себя не выдать.

\- Она ведь вроде как тоже часть стаи. Невеста одно из них, а значит, мать будущих волчат, - продолжает тем временем этот псих. – Нет? Ну, тогда последний вариант. Дерек Хейл.

Вот теперь Стайлз дергается, ничего не может с собой поделать. Сердце стучит со скоростью, за которую можно выписать неплохой штраф, и он почти уверен, что этот стук слышно во всей пустой школе.

\- Дерек Хейл. Все дело в нем, да? Бедный, бедный никому не нужный Стайлз. Ты ведь понимаешь, что у тебя нет шансов? Ты даже не часть его стаи.

Зачем он говорит это? Чтобы заставить выдать свое месторасположение или просто у них с Кейт Аржент одна болезнь на двоих? Стайлз отчаянно жалеет, что эти двое не похожи друг на друга в самом главном – этот психованный охотник еще жив. Питер, где же тебя носит, когда ты так нужен?

А ведь еще пару дней назад ничего не предвещало беды. Дереку удалось договориться со стаей альф и отправить их восвояси, Арженты притихли и в этот раз, похоже, надолго. Да, они стали меньше общаться со Скоттом, а Лидия и Джексон окончательно прикипели друг к другу. Стая разваливалась на куски, лишившись сначала Эрики и Бойда, потом Скотта и Эллисон, которая теперь больше напоминала ужасно одинокого волка, чем крутую охотницу. Питер и Дерек по-прежнему не ладили. Но Стайлз был уверен, что все это решаемо, просто нужно время и совсем немного помощи со стороны Стайлза.

И тут появился этот охотник. Они не знали ни его имени, ни истории, ни даже толком лица – его наполовину закрывали темные очки-гогглы. Образ дополняли пистолеты, «Орлы», в обеих руках и куртка, естественно, кожаная.

\- Знаешь, почему я выбрал тебя?

Голос звучит так близко, как будто бы и не было между ними никакой преграды. Стайлз зашарил взглядом по видимой ему части раздевалки, но она пуста. Он даже не успевает ничего понять, как обзор ему закрывает черная тень, и дверь в шкафчик распахивается, повиснув на одной петле. Перед ним с кровожадной улыбкой на лице стоит охотник.

\- Знаешь?

Стайлз тяжело сглатывает и пытается выдавить из себя хоть что-нибудь, но, чуть ли не впервые в жизни, не может. Никто и никогда не пугал его так сильно: ни альфа-Питер, ни чокнутый Мэтт, ни его ручная канима-Джэксон, ни, тем более, Дерек. Может быть дедушка Джерард, но нет, и он не вселял в Стайлза такого первобытного необъяснимого ужаса.

\- Потому что ты идеальная жертва.

Стайлз даже не сопротивляется, когда его вытаскивают из шкафчика и тащат на улицу. Это так на него не похоже, что Стайлз еще больше теряется, отдавая все силы на то, чтобы не поддаваться панике.

\- Примчаться ночью в школу, где тебя уже пытались пару раз убить при похожих обстоятельствах из-за одной единственной смски – это так на тебя похоже.

Да, это было очень глупо – мысленно соглашается Стайлз. Но смс была от Дерека: «Стайлз, ты мне нужен. Сейчас же. Жду в школе». Он просто очень хотел поверить, что действительно может быть нужен кому-то, нужен Дереку, как бы невероятно это не звучало. Именно поэтому, собравшись в рекордные сроки и, бросив попытки (после пятой неудачной) дозвониться до Скотта, поспешил сюда.

\- Откуда у тебя телефон Дерека? – Выдавливает из себя Стайлз.

\- Забрал у трупа, конечно. Ладно, ладно, не дергайся так, я пошутил. Просто одолжил его, когда обыскивал берлогу вашей стаи или как вы там это называете. Не очень уютное местечко, надо сказать.

\- Да, я тоже всегда говорю Дереку, что пара плюшевых кресел и обои в цветочек там бы не помешали.

Осознание, что с Дереком все в порядке, по крайней мере, пока, магическим образом воодушевляет Стайлза.

\- Так ты что-то типа одинокого рейнджера? Лысый Чак Норрис? Или за городом твоего сигнала ждет маленькая послушная армия с рябиновыми кольями и подарочными букетами аконита?

\- Меня тут и одного хватит. Если честно, то это внеплановая остановка. Мы преследовали стаю альф, когда наткнулись на ваш маленький рассадник волчьей заразы.

\- Так ты за альфами? Так бы сразу и сказал. Чувак, они уже ушли. На север, если что, могу по карте показать. Приветов не передавали, но если я их еще раз увижу…

Неподалеку раздается пробирающий до костей вой. Охотник замирает, и Стайлз с недоумением осознает, что они стоят посреди поля для лакросса, а почти полная луна освещает их как прожектор одинокого актера на сцене.

\- А вот и сигнал.

\- Какой сигнал? Ты же сказал, у тебя нет армии? Или это такая особая дудочка, как у охотников на уток? Чувак, звучит, как настоящий вой.

\- Он настоящий. Альфа зовет своих волчат.

\- О. Похоже, намечается вечеринка. Знаешь, мой отец не одобряет вечеринки по ночам, потому что на них всегда есть алкоголь, секс и наркотики. Ну, на вашей вечеринке будут кровь, кишки, мясо, но я почти уверен, что этого он бы тоже не одобрил. Так что, может, я пойду? Кстати, мой отец – шериф. Знаешь: значок, пистолет, пожизненное заключение.

Игнорируя болтовню Стайлза, охотник вытаскивает из-за пазухи наручники. Легко сломив неумелое сопротивление, он застегивает браслеты, заломив ему руки за спину. Стайлз морщится от боли, металл врезался в беззащитные запястья и обещает оставить как минимум синяки.

\- Ты представляешь, как трудно будет объяснить это отцу? Не думаю, что отмазка про парней из другой школы в этот раз прокатит.

\- Будешь дергаться, будет еще хуже, - посочувствовал ему охотник. В его руках тускло блестели пистолеты. Стайлз даже не заметил, как он их достал.

\- Конечно. Не дергаться. Без проблем.

Над полем снова разнесся вой, на этот раз гораздо ближе и громче. Его подхватили еще несколько.

Стайлз закрутил головой, пытаясь понять, откуда ждать спасения, но, очевидно, его слух был не настолько хорош, потому что появление альфы он все-таки пропустил.

А дальше все завертелось с бешеной скоростью. На поле выскочили оборотни, среди которых Стайлз узнал Айзека, Скотта, Джексона и, как ни странно, Эрику. В землю у ног охотника воткнулась стрела. А Дерек с полным комплектом атрибутов альфы в виде горящих глаз, клыков и повышенной волосатости грозно рычит в паре метров от них, не решаясь подойти ближе, потому что в грудь Стайлза упирается дуло одного из пистолетов.

\- Как здорово, что все мы здесь сегодня собрались. Я вас ждал.

Дерек рычит, остальные медленно кружат вокруг.

\- Привет, ребята. Безумно рад вас видеть, я бы вас всех обнял, но давайте попозже. Как только вы меня спасете, например.

\- Знаете, я ведь успел много о вас узнать за эти пару дней. Мне бы ничего не стоило выследить и уничтожить вас поодиночке, потому что, честно, ваша стая такая жалкая, что я даже стесняюсь называть ее стаей.

Ответом ему служит все тоже рычание, правда, на этот раз, коллективное. Айзек дергается в сторону охотника с явным намерением разорвать ему горло, но его успевает удержать непонятно откуда появившаяся Эллисон.

\- Да, мисс Аржент. Наслышан о вашей семье…. Разного. Не смотрите на меня так гневно, у вас тоже есть чем похвастаться на поприще охотника на оборотней, не так ли?

Стайлз вскользь отмечает бледное и усталое лицо Эллисон, синяки под глазами и потухший взгляд. Но рука, натянувшая тетиву, остается твердой.

\- Почему вы нарушаете кодекс?

\- У меня свой кодекс. И только благодаря ему твои маленькие волчата еще живы. Я убиваю только сражаясь. Поэтому нападайте. Все вместе.

Он широко улыбается и одним движением смещает пистолет от груди Стайлза вниз. Грохот выстрела разрезает ночь, как звонок будильника раннее воскресное утро. Снова рычит Дерек, ему вторят беты, кажется, свистят стрелы Эллисон. 

\- О, боже мой! О, боже!

Дальше Стайлз воспринимает реальность урывками, боль оглушила его, огнем охватила тело. Он не сразу понимает, что основной очаг расположен в ноге, куда ударила пуля. Лишь через некоторое время, сморгнув невольные слезы, он осознает, что лежит на боку, свернувшись калачиком, и баюкает левую ногу. Штанина уже насквозь мокрая от крови, рана на бедре выглядит ужасно, ничем не напоминая аккуратную дырочку от обычной пули. Черт побери, это точно будет сложно объяснить отцу!

Вокруг гремят выстрелы, воняет порохом, кровью и паленой шерстью. Рычание звучит вперемешку с повизгиваниями, тошнотворным хрустом и топотом, от которого вибрирует земля, и Стайлзу остается только удивляться, что никто еще не вызвал полицию. Шум стоит колоссальный.

А потом все стихает. Стайлз осмеливается пошевелиться и осторожно поднимает голову. Родное поле похоже на место военных действий, хотя, почему похоже? Неподалеку Скотт, уже в человеческом виде, прижимает к себе Эллисон, они оба в крови и выглядят изрядно потрепанными. Эрика раздраженно дергает лоскуты, оставшиеся от одежды, а рядом с ней на спине лежит Айзек. И только по тяжело вздымающейся груди Стайлз понимает, что тот жив. Джексона нигде не видно, также как и Дерека… 

Стайлз не успевает додумать всяких ужасов, потому что чувствует прикосновение к спине. А в следующее мгновенье его переворачивают и поднимают на руки. Движение сопровождается острой вспышкой боли, и Стайлз материться сквозь зубы. Его лишь сильнее прижимают к обнаженной груди и куда-то несут.

\- Все будет хорошо.

Стайлз слышит усталое спокойствие в голосе Дерека, щекой чувствует вибрацию каждого слова, а в его нос забивается все тот же запах крови и пороха, но теперь он не вызывает рвотные позывы.

\- Прости. Я знаю, я идиот. Попался так глупо. Но у него был твой телефон и…

Он вынужден прерваться, потому что чувствует, что задыхается. Дерек перехватывает его повыше и прижимается лбом к макушке. Вдыхает глубоко и легко трется носом о нос Стайлза. Такой странный, немного звериный жест.

\- Все хорошо, Стайлз. Дыши. Я держу тебя.

\- Обещаешь? – Тут же шепчет Стайлз. Дыхание приходит в норму, но в голове не проясняется, сознание уплывает, превысив лимит потрясений на один день. Или ночь, в данном случае. В последнюю секунду ему кажется, что он слышит ответное:

\- Обещаю.

И Стайлз позволяет себе провалиться. Все хорошо. Он в безопасности. Потому что Дерек Хейл его удержит.


End file.
